Imprinted
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: This is an O/C character, but she's Voldi's daughter. It's a one shot with Jacob from twilight in it. it's from her point of view so i put it under this. It's rated M because if I decided to turn a story from it it will also be rated M. R&R please


**A/N: I suck at one shots, this is like my second or third time writing this story. If it gets good reviews and 5 or more of them then I'll make it into a story and it won't be so rushed. So please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tamantha, not Jacob. I do own him in my dreams though. (:**

I had been in hiding for about 3 months now. Being alone is what I became good at. I haven't heard a single voice, not even my own since I ran away. Feelings of loneliness set in over me every once and awhile. This was one of those times.

I often wondered if I'd ever get to see anyone again. Being alone was something I was not used to before all this. There was so much love that used to be around me, even if I was the dark lord's daughter. Everyone loved me, and now I had to run and hide because I could not choose sides.

Wanting to rule the world was not something my dad past down to me; however, going against my dad was something I would never do. I'd rather spend the rest of my days scared in a cabin in the middle of nowhere than choose sides. '

I started to think of the people I left back at home, and the empty broken heart set in. I longed to feel a touch, any touch. I wanted to be loved again…

I sat in my nice bubble bath. Being a witch and being able to build things and create things at the swish of a wand was something that came in handy. Times like these are when I appreciated it the most.

As I started to dose off in my bath I heard a rustling outside. With instant reflex I jumped out and put my robe on. I grabbed my wand on the way to the window to look outside.

I have no idea what I'm paranoid for, no human can see me, and I made sure of that. What I saw though out my window, well, it wasn't human. It was a giant wolf. Not like any I've seen before.

Then what I saw next surprised me, yeah weird cause I'm the one with the wand and witch powers right?

The wolf turned into a human. I know werewolves exist, but I've never seen one like that and I was not at all disappointed either. The wolf turned into a tall dark boy, with the perfect wash board abs. As sexy as he was, he didn't look too happy. He tried peaking into another window and then tried to open the door.

I knew it was dangerous to let him in, but I was so lonely I couldn't help but open the door.

"Hello." I said opening the door.

"Hi." He said with a big bright white smile.

He kept eyeing me up and down. I wondered if he had a staring problem till I realized I had nothing, but my very skimpy robe on. I tried to cover up my body, but I knew he had to see a good amount of my breasts.

A sudden wind blew and I realized we were just standing there in silence.

"Come in." I said. He walked in kind of hesitantly.

"I'm sorry my name is Jacob." He said offering out his hand.

"My names Tamantha," I said shaking it, "I usually give hugs but you kind of caught me in the middle of a bath." I said blushing. "Let me go change really quick."

I ran into my room, I wanted something subtle, but sexy. Then I stood there and realized how desperate I became for the human touch, even if by a werewolf.

So I through on a silk pair of pajamas, with no bra on under neither of course. I went out there and caught him look at my pictures. He sensed I was in the room.

"Why do these pictures move?" he asked confused.

"Why do you change into a wolf?" I asked. He looked at me without an answer. "I guess both questions that can't be answered.

"I know werewolves exist, just not your kind."

"What do you mean my kind?"

"The werewolves I know are skinny and boney and walk on two legs. You however just look like a giant wolf. I've seen lots of creatures, but none of your kind."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean creatures?"

"I..well I'm a witch."

He really thought I was crazy. "I should go." He went and opened the door."

"No!" I said slamming it with my powers. That freaked him out. "Let me explain before you walk out, please."

"Why? You can't possibly be a witch. They're supposed to be ugly with big noses and warts."

I laughed. "So you just think I'm crazy, and can't be a witch, all because of my looks?

"Yeah."

"You don't know much about my kind, and I don't know much about your kind."

"I guess not he said." He looked the opposite way.

"Maybe we should start explaining." I said.

We talked for about 3 hours explaining our stories. I didn't give him full detail though. I just said I ran, because people expected too much out of me. He said he ran, because of a girl.

The whole time we talked he hung his head down, and I didn't understand why. I wondered if I was ugly to him. Me being the blunt loud mouth I am asked. "Why do you keep looking away? Am I really that ugly?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. I must have had hurt or something in my eyes because before I knew it he was sitting next to me. "Not at all." He said, and he kissed me.

I was lost and confused. I didn't know if I should kiss back. I barely knew this kid, but something felt right when he kissed me. Like a jolt of lightening.

I found myself kissing back. I couldn't say stop and I definitely wanted him to continue.

Before I knew it I found myself on top of him. I could feel a growing part of him under me, that's when he stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said jumping up. "I need to go."

He got to the door and was about to leave when I stopped him. "Tell me why?" I asked. "I've never felt this way with just a kiss, so tell me why I feel like this." He looked at me. I knew he knew why this was happening.

"I imprinted on you." He said. I was confused. I had no clue what that meant. "I can't explain it to you, but I did and now I need to go."

He changed into a wolf and left. I sat there confused and lost.

Weeks had gone by and I still hadn't seen him. I could hear rustling outside ever. I sat there confused and lost.

Weeks had gone by and I still hadn't seen him. I could hear rustling outside every now and again, but never caught him. So I was determined to wait there, because I knew something was there between us.

I would dream about him every night. The dreaming and the hoping and wishing he would come back went on for 2 months.

Finally I gave up.

One dark night, about 4 months after he left there was a knock at the door. So I grabbed my wand, and headed to the door.

When I opened it he was standing there.

**A/N: sorry if you don't like it. Like I said I suck at one shots. If this gets enough good reviews I will make a story out of it. Thank you.**


End file.
